In the time of 5G to arrive in the future, it is expected that wireless application services more diverse than now will be demanded. For example, there is a service that provides a higher transmission rate using more frequency resources in an existing wideband service. This can provide hologram and real-time UHD high-quality services. In addition, a mission critical service requiring a low latency is categorized into a single service. To this, an emergency service requiring an extremely low latency or a service such as tactile internet, V2X and the like may pertain. Finally, a massive machine communication can be considered. It is expected that a new system will be necessary to support user equipments extremely more than the number of the current user equipments. For example, there is a sensor network.
It is apparent that it is difficult to provide the aforementioned service using a technology of CP-OFDM (cyclic prefix orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) that is the basis of a current LTE system. Particularly, in case of a low-latency communication, it is difficult to meet the requirement of 1 ms. Therefore, it is necessary to design a new system. Among such new schemes, a new waveform is being magnified as a most fundamental basis. There exist various schemes regarded as new waveforms. Various waveforms such as FBMC, GFDM, and UF-OFDM are discussed as waveforms appropriate for the 5G service.